


on the edge of suspicion

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Rossi just wants to go home, Ryan’s dad is the new deputy director of the FBI, Undercover Agent Luke Alvez as Eric Delko, he also just wants a goddamn drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Rossi’s sure his confusion shines in his face, because the man chuckles and waves a hand behind him. “Meet my son, Ryan Wolfe, and his husband, Luke Alvez.” He spins Rossi around, and he finds himself face to face with Luke, and what he thinks is the other man with him.another addition of ‘luke’s teammates’ reactions to finding out luke is married and has a husband’,  david rossi has an unexpected ending to a regular forced attendance to yet another work party.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Luke Alvez & David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Ryan Wolfe
Series: the only mystery worth solving [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Kudos: 28





	on the edge of suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i told myself that i needed to write another criminal minds/csi crossover fic and so i did. hope you enjoy, this one’s particular funny cause rossi definitely gives off some ‘proud dad’ vibes. 
> 
> also, some more context on ryan and luke’s backstory and how they came to be.
> 
> (// = time skip)

David Rossi brings up his arms to rest on the counter. He’s slumped in a stool, leaning up against the bar, taking advantage of the concept of an open bar. 

He’s attending another boring, important FBI banquet, this one he was forced to attend, and no excuse could get him out of this. 

Rossi’s just about to take a sip when he sees a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. Turning around in his seat, he sees a onslaught of people greet the newcomer arriving into the room. 

A quirk of his lips appear when he recognizes the man, the reason why this whole banquet is taking place. Robert Wolfe, newly appointed deputy director was making his way around the room, making his rounds from group to group. 

Rossi sighs and pushes himself out of his seat, walking back towards the edge of the room, all the easier to observe the crowd. He’s just stepped into the corner, his back against the wall, when he spots an outlier across the room. 

Luke Alvez is casually leaning against a pillar on the opposite side of the room, drink in hand, his stance relaxed as he laughs at something another man said. The other man is facing Luke, his back turned to Rossi, so he can’t get a good look at his face, but he can see Luke’s face, and he looks somewhat smitten. Rossi didn’t even know he was invited, let alone here.

Rossi smirks and rubs his palms together, looks like the night isn’t a total loss, he thinks as he strides towards the two men. He gets about ten steps away from them, when he’s interrupted. 

“…And this is Agent David Rossi, one of the first agents in the BAU unit.” He looks up to see the director of the FBI, standing in front of him with the new deputy director. 

The man’s clear green eyes twinkle down at him when he responses. “Ah, yes. Agent Rossi,” Robert Wolfe offers a hand to shake and Rossi takes it. He continues on, “I’ve heard a lot about you, especially from my son in law.”

Rossi’s sure his confusion shines in his face, because the man chuckles and waves a hand behind him. “Meet my son, Ryan Wolfe, and his husband, Luke Alvez.” He spins Rossi around, and he finds himself face to face with Luke, and what he thinks is the other man with him. 

The deputy director continues speaking, unaware of Rossi’s growing dilemma in his mind. “Luke works with you in the BAU, do I stand corrected?” And that causes Ryan, his son to snort loudly, quickly coughing to cover it up. 

It doesn’t work, shown by the amusement shining in his father’s eyes and the elbow jab from Luke. 

Ryan steps closer to his father, wrapping a hand around his arm. “Dad? Can you give us a moment with Agent Rossi? We probably need to discuss a couple of things.”

At that, the deputy director takes a step back and nods, leading the FBI director away, loudly chatting about what he could do to get a drink around here. 

Rossi is left with Ryan, who looks amused and Luke, who quickly composes his poker face and wordlessly places a hand on Rossi’s back, leading the trio out of the room. 

Once they’re outside, in a secluded area, Rossi spins around, out of Luke’s grasp. 

“So kid, when were you gonna tell us you were married?” and then he gestures to Ryan. “And that your husband is the son of the new deputy director?”

Luke has the decent to blush, a hand coming up to rub at the nape of his neck, but it’s Ryan who answers his question. 

“Nice to meet you Agent Rossi, heard a lot about you.” At that, he looks at Luke who just shrugs helplessly with a lopsided grin. 

Rossi turns back to Luke, who speaks up. “I don’t really bring up my personal life to work, cause it’s complicated. This,” he gestures between him and ryan. “The way we got together was complicated, and it’s a long story.”

Rossi folds his arms across his chest. “You could have just said that and it would have been it.”

“No, he couldn’t have.” Ryan says, shaking his head vehemently. He sighs deeply, and Luke rests his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, squeezing tightly in support. 

“No, he couldn’t have, because we met when he was undercover.” Ryan admits, and Rossi’s jaw drops in shock. 

Luke smiles sadly at him and glances down at his wrist, looking at the time on his watch. He darts his eyes towards Ryan, a question flashing in his eyes and Ryan nods. 

“Come on,” Luke straightens up. “Let’s get out of here, I could use a drink or two,” and Ryan snorts at this, an eyebrow raised at Rossi. 

He pauses, eyes bouncing back and forth between the men before nodding decisively. “You’re buying then,” he offers and is rewarding with laughter from both of them. 

//

The three of them slip into the back of a fancy bar, taking up a table for privacy. 

Ryan immediately sheds his jacket and the tie, rolling up his sleeves and calling for an order of a pint of beer, after a shared glance with Rossi. 

Luke, on the other hand, takes off the jacket, undoing the top buttons of his shirt, but keeps everything else on. He does wrap an arm around Ryan, shifting closer than necessary, causing Ryan to beam at him. 

Once they get their drinks, Rossi leans back, already shifting into profiling mode, when Ryan stops him. 

“No, no, no. No profiling, I’ve had enough of that from this one.” He points a finger at Luke, who attempts to stiffen his laugh. “I want to talk to David Rossi, Luke’s co-worker, not Agent Rossi, who’s ready to interrogate me like K’m a suspect.” There’s challenge ablaze in his eyes, asking if Rossi’s willing to rise to the occasion. 

Rossi throws a look over at Luke, who smiles mysterious and raises his hands up, in a ‘what are you going to do about it’ gesture.

“Fine,” he responds, downing a glass of beer and slams it on the table. “Let’s do this then.”

And that’s how he finds himself at a hipster bar catered towards young folks in the D.C. area listening as Luke spills his guts about how he met his husband on an undercover case and all the events leading up to coming to work for the BAU. 

Taking another look at the two, Rossi can see that they both make each other happy, even though most of the time, Luke and Ryan are winding the other up. 

“Yeah, he thought he was real smooth,” Ryan’s telling Rossi, to Luke’s horror. “Asking me out for a drink right after the doctors had pulled the nail out of my eye.” There’s a sarcastic undertone and Rossi barks out a laugh, while Luke’s resorted to burying his flushed embarrassed face in his arms. 

It turns out to be a better end to these usual events if Rossi can say so himself.


End file.
